Mirrors
by Vimpire of the Night
Summary: Eti is one of the boys. She always has been. But what will happen when a tall, dark and handsome stranger walks into her life? Will it be love? Or will it be a pain in her butt? Read more to find out. Rated T for now but may go up.
1. Bitten

**The first few chapters will be based on the first episode of MTV's Teen Wolf. This is the first story I've written in about three years, sooooo... constructive criticism is much appreciated, though, downright nastiness is not accepted. Anyways, on with the show and I hope that you like it.**

* * *

><p>"Stiles, can you please tell me why we are searching for the rest of the body of a dead girl?"<p>

"Because it will be awesome." Stiles replied to me.

"You are seriously twisted, my good man." I "complimented".

Scott, Stiles and I were walking through the woods in search of a body that Stiles' dad, Sheriff Stilinski, had been called to find and investigate. As we continued walking, torchlights appeared up ahead. The three of us scrambled to find a place to hide. Scott and I managed to find two trees to peep out from behind. Stiles wasn't so lucky. A gun cocking echoed out through the trees. "Don't. He belongs to me. You guys go ahead, I'll take care of this." Sheriff Stilinski said.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. "What are you doing here?" the Sheriff sighed.

"Looking for the body." Stiles says, as though this sort of thing is a normal occurrence.

"Where's Scott and Eti? They're usually around when this sort of thing is going on."

"They're not here." Stiles blurted.

"They're not here?"

"Yeah they're at home. Not our house, but you know, they're houses." Stiles rushed.

Sheriff Stilinski breathed out heavily. "Go home now."

I could tell Stiles was going to argue, but that would just alert his father to our presence. Scott and I looked at each other as we heard footsteps receding on either side of us. Once we knew it was safe to move out from behind the trees, we spoke. "What the hell are we going to do?" I barked. "He leaves us stranded in the middle of the woods while there's a murderer on the loose. Some friend."

"We know where we were parked. We can go back in that direction." Scott reasoned.

We stumbled through the forest, when Scott tripped over something. "Ah!" we both screamed together.

I guess that solved the mystery as to where on half of the body was. A growl resonated around us. I whipped around in time to see a big, black thing, right before it tackled me to the ground. As I hit the ground, pain ripped through the area around my collarbone. A small yelp from behind me let me know that the beast had tackled Scott too. I hoped that he hadn't been bitten like me.

The pain around the wound subsided and I began to wonder if it had only been a scratch. Not wanting to alarm my friend, I pulled my jacket tight around me to hide the blood. A howl rang out and we ran for our lives.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the town, Scott led me to the veterinarian surgery the he worked at. I watched Scott peel of his shirt and gasped at what I saw. "You were bitten too!" I exclaimed.<p>

He looked at me, wide eyed. " You were bitten. Why didn't you tell me? Once I'm done bandaging myself, I'll help you."

I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my shirt and show Scott my wound. He didn't say anything as he cleaned and applied gauze to the top of my chest. Once he finished, he murmured to me, "Go home. It's the first day of school tomorrow."

I gave Scott a tight hug and thanked him for helping me, and walked home. My adopted parent were already asleep when I got home. To stop my self from making any noise, I climbed up the stairs on my hand feet. As soon I arrived in my room, I changed in to my pyjamas, cuddled into bed and slept.


	2. Irritating Help

The next day I woke up feeling sore. I wasn't really into running or other conventional exercises. The only exercising I did was belly dancing. I did a few stretches to relieve the tension in my muscles. After I had a shower I put my iPod in to its dock and played 'American Boy' by Estelle. I loved this song because a) I'm not American b) I like American boys and c) I loved singing. I stood only in my bra and undies in front of the mirror in my room. My face reflected my Egyptian-Romanian heritage. My skin had a very light tan. I had a straight nose, and high cheekbones with full lips. My almond shaped eyes were by far the best thing on my whole body. They were violet. Not Elizabeth Taylor violet. But luminescent violet.

My eyes skirted further down my body. My boobs weren't big though they looked a lot larger because I had no stomach. My stomach. The one part of me I absolutely hated. I had a very large burn down the left side of my body. It started on the side of my left breast and went down to my hip. It also covered part of my back. With a sigh, I walked over to my cupboard and pulled out my clothes for the day. Today I decided on black skinny jeans, cyan Converse, Stiles' 'Rolling Stones' t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Walking down stairs, I came to face the slightly pissed faces of my adopted parents. "Where were you last night?" Sandra asked.

I looked at her blankly. "I was with Scott and Stiles."

"You know we only worry because we care." Came David's voice from behind the counter.

I liked David more than Sandra for one reason only: he actually was a parent. His own child had died in a drug fuelled car accident. Sandra was still figuring out the ropes. "Um, I've got to go. Otherwise I'll be late for first period. Bye." I said waving over my shoulder.

They replied with a farewells.

* * *

><p>I caught up with Scott and Stiles out the front of the school. "So what did you two bunnies do once I left you in the woods?" Stiles said with a smile on his face.<p>

Stiles was just mucking around seeing as Scott and I were as good as related. David was his uncle. "Oh ha ha, smart ass. We ran away from a wolf if you must know."

"Yeah, sure you did." Stiles relied to me in a mocking tone, resting his hand over my bite wound.

"But we did," Came Scott's voice, "It bit us."

"Prove it."

Scott lifted up the hem of his shirt and I pulled down my collar. Blood was seeping through the gauze. Thank god it was one of those water proof ones. "That is so awesome!" Stile exclaimed.

"For you, yes. For me, it burns." I muttered while rearranging my shirt.

"Is that my shirt?" Stiles' face was screwed up as if remembering something.

"Yep." I turned around walking towards the doors, leaving the boys to their own devices.

* * *

><p>I looked down at my timetable. Science. Yay. I was the unfortunate person who had Jackson as a lab partner. For those who don't know who Jackson is, he's the school douche. He really annoyed me, but he was better than some people. I would never admit this, but Jackson was pretty smart. Clutching my books to my chest, I walked into class and took my place next to Jackson. "Miss McCall, why are you late?" the teacher stared me down.<p>

"Oh you know. I was studying." I lied through my teeth.

"Studying?"

"Studying."

"Whatever. Class, turn to page 284, read it, collect all the things that you need and do the experiment." The teacher sighed and returned to his desk.

"Where were you really?" Jackson questioned.

"Popping pills."

No, I wasn't taking illegal drugs. Just pain medication. For that burn. Jackson was the only one who new about it. The year before, he had caught me taking them. So it was either tell him, or wined up with a rumour the size of Texas that I was taking drugs. The bad kind.

"Are you alright?"

I stared at Jackson as though he had just grown two heads. Did he really just ask if I was okay. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask? I didn't think that you cared."

"I just don't want my lab partner dying on me." He sounded annoyed.

"Uh huh."

The end of the lesson came rather smoothly. Except for an argument about what chemicals we were supposed to use, it was great.

Jackson caught up with me after class. "How about we set up a study date?" I swear this boy was growing multiple heads.

"To revise?" he nodded, "Fine. On one condition: It's just us. No Lydia. No friends from the team. No one."

"Deal. Um, I'll call you?" He agreed.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>I met Scott and Stiles out in the parking lot. "Where are we going?"<p>

"We're going to find the other half of the body." Stiles said, looking so excited.

I shook my in exasperation. I walked over to my car and climbed in to the drivers seat. I gave Stiles a gesture to lead the way. He jumped in the air and then ran to his car. The drive wasn't very long. I pulled up behind Stiles' powder blue Jeep. With a sigh, I stepped out of my black Toyota FT-86 II. The boys were speaking about were

wolves. "What are you boys going on about?" I asked.

"Stiles thinks that the bites were made by a werewolf. He thinks we have lycanthropy." Scott explained.

"That's bullshit. You know that, right?" I said looking at Stiles.

By now we were walking through he wood to the point where Scott an I had found the body.

We stoped where we were attacked the night before. "It should be here." I whispered.

"Maybe the killer took it." Stiles shrugged.

"Well, I hope they left my inhaler. Those things cost like, eighty dollars." Scott murmured as he stared searching for his lost inhaler.

Stiles bumped me hard in the ribs, looking behind me. "Hey! What's your problem?"

Behind me something moved. "If it's that werewolf, I swear I'm. Going. To Kill. It."

I turned around. No werewolf. Just the hottest guy I'd ever seen. He was about 6'2, had black hair that was slightly spiked at the front, and a strong jaw. If that was hot enough, try the jade green eyes that were deep set into very lightly tanned skin.

"What are you doing here. Huh. This is private property." His voice was hard.

"Sorry, we didn't realise that anyone still owned this place" I said, smirking as his eyes turned towards me.

I felt as though he could see everything I've ever done. "Well now you know."

Scott seemed to remember his inhaler. Before he could say anything, the living god threw the inhaler at Scott, turned around and disappeared into the foliage of the woods.

"Do you guys remember him? That's Derek Hale! His house burned down, like, 10 years ago." Stiles whispered.

"Three things. One: Oh MY God he's hot! Two: Yes, I remember him. And last but not least, number three: Why are you whispering?" I say the last sentence slightly scathingly.

Scott and Stiles looked at me like I was crazy.

* * *

><p>At about one a.m., the next morning, I decided that I was going to go for a walk. I don't know how I wound up where I was, but I found myself outside the blackened ruins of the Hale residence. "What are you doing here?"<p>

I whipped around to be greeted by the sight of Derek Hale. "I'm sorry. I don't really know why I'm here." I said looking down guiltily.

I rested my right hand on where my bite mark had been. When I had gotten changed into something more suitable for walking, I had noticed that the bite was gone.

Derek stepped past me and walked up onto the porch of his house. "Are you coming or not?"

Cautiously, I followed him into his house. He led me to the right of the grand staircase. I stopped in the doorway. To my surprise, Derek stood with his back to me in a fully functioning kitchen. "You can come in, you know." He said softly.

I stepped inside and timidly sat down at the kitchen table. A clank in front of me brought me out of my revere. Derek had set a cup of steaming hot coffee on the table for me. "Thank you."

I closed my eyes as I took a sip from the mug. An unwanted memory slid behind my eyelids. I remembered my family screaming for me to run as our house burned to the ground.

"What's your name?" Derek asked.

"Eti."

"Eti? That's your actual name?" He said incredulously.

"Daciana Violeta Lamia Bathory. That's my real name. Though I tend to go by the surname, McCall." I whispered.

"Hm." He said looking off to the side.

"What are you Derek? You're not human. That's for sure." I asked trying to piece the mystery of my bite together.

"I think you already know." Derek's voice suddenly cold.

"A werewolf." He nodded.

"Will you help me control myself?" Another nod.

"Good. Well I better be going home." I said standing up.

* * *

><p>I fell asleep once again (in my bed), dreaming of a green eyed wolf.<p> 


End file.
